closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
N-Space
1st Logo (1997-2000) Logo: On a space background, we see a nebula moving around then it disappears. Then the words "n" zooming out onto a comfortable distance and a white rippling line with a purple glow around the "n", then it reveals onto a box on a yellow wooden background with the words "SPACE" appears below, then the glow stops moving. Variant: On Danger Girl, the logo is already formed and starts from rippling effect and the URL appears below. FX/SFX: The nebula, the "n" appearing then zooming out onto a box. Music/Sounds: A warbling futuristic outerspacey theme then a six-note chime theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On Danger Girl, a UFO sound is heard. Availability: First seen on TigerShark, then seen on Bug Riders: The Race of Kings, the Duke Nukem games Time to Kill and Land of the Babes, the Rugrats games Search for Reptar and Studio Tour and last seen on Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (2001) Logo: On a cloudy background, we see the N-Space logo from before except the box is instead orange, the "n" is now a hole, and "SPACE" is orange. The logo is turned ala 20th Century Fox. Light rays emit through the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on Mary-Kate and Ashley: Crush Course for PlayStation and PC. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2002-2006) Logo: On a white background, we see a yellow television set with purple buttons and we see the purple word "n" in a cartoony font. There is a purple cord that sticks onto a purple box with the yelow words "space" is shown under the television set. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 – Licensed to Drive for PlayStation 2 and GameCube as well as Winx Club: Join the Club for PSP. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2005-2010) Logo: On a black background, we see a black box with a turquoise outline of the word "n" with blue rays emitting. We below then see the words "SPACE" in a scratchy font. Variants: *On Blood Stone for DS, it was blue. *On Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, it was red. *On Call of Duty: World at War for DS, it was gold. *On Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized for DS, it was green. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: First seen on Geist for Nintendo GameCube, then seen on the following n-Space games then last appeared on Blood Stone for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (Targe Toss: Pro Bags Variant) (2008) Logo: On a wooden background, we see the blue blanket with the design of the 1st logo in a different font, except it was colored light blue. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on Targe Toss: Pro Bags for WiiWare. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (Hannah Montana: The Movie Variant) (2009) Logo: On a white background, we see the N-Space logo zooming in. The logo shines FX/SFX: The zooming in of the logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the infamous Hannah Montana: The Movie video game. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (GoldenEye 007 Variant) (2010) Logo: In the same style as the Activision logo, we see the logo from before except the box is solid and it has gold outlines. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on GoldenEye 007 for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (Call of Duty: Black Ops Variant) (2010) Logo: On an army background, we see the n-Space text from the 1st logo printed on a blue military shape. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Call of Duty: Black Ops for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (Tron Evolution Variant) (2010) Logo: On a black background, we see the N-Space logo in Tron style and it lights up all around the word "SPACE". Variant: On the DS version, the logo is still. FX/SFX: The lighting, which is the same as the other logos used in the game. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The normal version is seen on Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids for the Wii. The still version is seen on Tron: Evolution for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Variant) (2011) Logo: On a computerized green background, the word "n" is up angle right in a pixelated font. Below the "n" is the word "SPACE" and surrounded by a green box behind the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance for Nintendo DS. Scare Factor: None. 11th Logo (Heroes of Ruin Variant) (2012) Logo: On a black cloudy background, we see a rusty version of the n-Space logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Heroes of Ruin for Nintendo 3DS. Scare Factor: None. 12th Logo (Skylanders Variant) (2012-2013) Logo: On the same style as the other logos used by the time, we see the n-Space logo in white with a cloudy aura. FX/SFX: The same style used by the other logos. Music/Sounds: The same style used by the other logos. Availabiltiy: Seen on Skylanders: Giants and Skylanders: Swap Force, both for Nintendo 3DS. Scare Factor: None. 13th Logo (Sword Coast Legends Variant) (2015) Logo: On the same background as the Digital Extremes logo, we see a conjoined N" and "s" by a hexagon. Below it is "N-SPACE" in a futuristic font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availabiltiy: Only seen on Sword Coast Legends. Scare Factor: None.